


Затерянный город

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who, Historical RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ancient Incas, Archaeology, Gen, Machu Picchu - Freeform, The Cult of Skaro, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Доктор сталкивается с профессором Хайрамом Бингемом, который вот-вот откроет затерянный город инков в 1911 году. Но далеки тоже что-то ищут в Перу, и вскоре становится ясно: если Доктор их не остановит, они окончательно изменят историю…





	Затерянный город

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lost City](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353950) by Bard the Kiwi. 



> Автор иллюстрации к переводу - Carcaneloce

— Вперед! Поторапливайтесь, нужно идти, если хотим добраться туда до завтрака. Паблито, мы правильно идем?

Огромным ножом, позаимствованным у одного из местных, профессор Бингем отрубил и отбросил прочь растущую перед ним лиану. За ним на усталых ногах ковылял Паблито Альварес. С тех пор, как появились белые и убедили его мать помочь экспедиции, он не переставая жалел об этом. Ноги болели, и, несмотря на то, что Паблито отлично знал местность, он начинал уставать от постоянного недовольства руководителя экспедиции. Зачем торопиться? Город никуда не сбежит!

— Да, сюда, — ответил Паблито, указывая вверх, в заросли. Остановившись, Хайрам утер лоб и отступил, разглядывая гористый ландшафт, окружавший их. Потрясающие воображение вершины едва виднелись во влажной дымке.

— Ты находка, мой мальчик, — улыбаясь, сказал Хайрам. — Когда мистер Аретага познакомил нас, я понял, что ты — нечто особенное.

Паблито просто улыбнулся и кивнул. За ними взбирались на гору еще пятеро: двое местных крестьян и трое археологов из соперничающей экспедиции, которые пронюхали о попытках Хайрама и увязались следом. Теперь Хайрам опасался, что затерянный город могут увести прямо у него из-под носа.

Он широко замахнулся мачете, пытаясь расчистить густые заросли.

— Э! Осторожнее!

Хайрам тут же отпрыгнул. Один из арьергарда поднял оружие.

Из кустов появился мужчина в коричневом костюме и белых туфлях. Он улыбался, хоть и настороженно поглядывал на мачете.

— Поосторожнее с этой штукой. Можете выбить кому-нибудь глаз, — сказал он.

— Кто вы, сэр? — требовательно спросил Хайрам. Оставшиеся наконец догнали их и окружили новоприбывшего. Теперь в него целились два пистолета.

— Я Доктор, простите, не хотел беспокоить — решил подышать горным воздухом, пока перезаряжается мой корабль. Скверная штука — временная воронка, никогда не знаешь, когда всплеск выбросит тебя на обочину.

— Ни слова не понял из того, что этот человек сказал, Хайрам, но нам стоит идти дальше, и без него, — предупредил один из тех, кто держал оружие.

— Стоит напомнить тебе, Натаниэль, что ты и сам всунулся в мою экспедицию, преследуя собственные интересы. Этому человеку я разрешу сделать то же. Теперь… Доктор, говорите? Зачем вы здесь? Меня не предупреждали о британской экспедиции в этом районе.

— О, нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, только не я, нет — подустал я что-то от исследований. Просто пару раз прогулялся по местным горам.

— Не пойму вас, Доктор, — почесав в затылке, ответил Хайрам. — В этом районе еще ни разу не бывали люди с запада.

— О? Должно быть, я спутал. Так всегда получается, когда… э… а где мы?

Хайрам закатил глаза, но это его позабавило.

— Вы в долине Урубамба, в Перу, Доктор, примерно в пятидесяти милях от Куско. Мы разыскиваем затерянный город инков.

Неожиданно Доктор взглянул на часы.

— Погодите, а какое сегодня число? И год?

— Двадцать четвертое июля, а год — тысяча девятьсот одиннадцатый. Уверен, вы должны бы это знать, — ответил озадаченный Хайрам.

— О, понимаете, иногда от путешествий можно потерять счет времени. Итак, двадцать четвертое июля… важный день для вас, дружище.

Полностью сбитый с толку, Хайрам смотрел на гостя. Тот, кого назвали Натаниэлем, шагнул вперед.

— Хватит этих глупостей. Нам нужно идти.

— О, погодите минутку, — начал Доктор, — вполне согласен. Надо идти. На самом деле я хотел оказаться здесь, когда… стоп, что вы здесь делаете?

— Вероятно, то же, что и вы, — сказал Натаниэль.

— Нет. Но вас тут быть не должно. Профессор Бингем должен найти его сам…

— О, серьезно? — Натаниэль навел пистолет прямо Доктору в голову. — Я искренне сомневаюсь, что он «должен». Мы вместе найдем этот таинственный город.

Доктор нехотя кивнул и последовал за Хайрамом и остальными в джунгли.

***

По той же долине двое медленно продвигались вперед. На их спинах висели тяжелые, пусть и пустые мешки, но — как надеялись эти двое — которые вскоре наполнятся сокровищами инков.

— Быстрее, Васкез, — сказал тот, кто шел впереди, и взъерошил густую черную бороду. — Вскоре этот профессор будет там. Надо убедиться, что мы его сделаем.

Полноватый мужчина — тот, которого звали Васкезом, — ковылял за ним по грязной и заросшей тропе. Сунув руку в карман за трубкой, он собирался насладиться тем, что считал заслуженным перекуром.

— О, брось, — сказал, заметив это, первый. — Это только затормозит нас.

— Знаешь, я справлюсь с этими холмами, Джонас, — ответил Васкез, вытащил спичечный коробок и устроился на большом камне. Джонас понял, что его друг не собирается идти, так что вернулся и сел напротив, на таком же крупном валуне.

— Думаешь, мы найдем что-нибудь стоящее? — спросил Васкез, нащупывая кисет.

— Конечно, найдем, — ответил Джонас, вытирая лоб рукавом. — Инки вымостили путь в небеса золотом: чем выше забираешься, тем богаче становишься.

— Ага, только вот на прошлом месте ничегошеньки мы не нашли. — Часть табака рассыпалась по ветру, и Васкез выругался под нос.

— Это все археологи. Исследуют, заносят в каталог, а потом проявляется их истинное лицо — и они все разрушают.

— Разве мы не так же поступаем? — зажигая спичку, спросил Васкез.

— Да, но мы же себе лучше делаем. Что за смысл держать золото в музее, если его нельзя обменять на живые деньги? Понимаешь, как-то раз в Тальке я отлично поболтал об этом с… Васкез, что это?

Спичка в руке Васкеза догорела почти до самых пальцев, а он даже не зажег трубку. За секунду до того, как обжечься, он выронил спичку, но не сводил глаз с чего-то у Джонаса за спиной. Тот медленно обернулся: выяснить, на что Васкес уставился. Небольшой, размером с человека, предмет с куполообразным верхом виднелся в зарослях примерно в двадцати метрах от них. Джонас немедленно вскочил с валуна и рассеянно потер ладони.

— Не побоюсь этого слова, сегодня вечером нас ждет в Куско отличный ужин. Идем!

Они двинулись сквозь джунгли, прорубая сквозь кусты и деревья путь к своей наживе. Через несколько минут, закончив расчищать тропу — а заняло это чуть больше времени, чем ожидалось, — Джонас стоял прямо перед таинственным объектом. 

— Это инкское? — спросил Васкез, разглядывая стоявшую перед ним золотую статую.

— Удивительно глупый вопрос, дружище. Кто бы еще мог оставить здесь эту потрясающую золотую статую?

Васкез внимательно изучил две металлических рукоятки, торчавших из ее срединной секции.

— Не похоже ни на одну из статуй инков, которые я видел раньше.

— Да какая разница, — сказал Джонас, глядя прямо на короткий придаток, выступавший из купола. — Подумай, сколько слитков у нас выйдет, когда мы ее расплавим.

Васкез усмехнулся.

— Понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. На этих кругляшках я заработаю деньжат…

Он протянул руку и коснулся полусферы прямо под рукояткой, похожей на вантуз. И его ладонь тотчас прилипла к статуе, а потом его тело начало терять цвет.

— Васкез! Что?..

Купол статуи пошевелился и развернулся, словно пытался прицелиться верхним придатком в Васкеза.

— …передача потенциальной энергии… осуществляю перезарядку… требуется полное энергопотребление…

Когда статуя заговорила, Джонас едва не упал. Удивительно: в такт ее словам на куполе загорались лампы, но Джонас не был готов к тому, что произойдет дальше.

Придаток-вантуз рванулся вперед и прожег куртку и рубашку, которые были на Васкезе — расплавил ткань, обнажив кожу. Коснувшись груди несчастного, он словно начал вытягивать из него жизнь. Под плотью проступили кости, а кожа стала серой — словно у мертвеца.

Через несколько секунд Васкез, высохший, как бумага, повалился на землю, но на его лице все еще виднелось выражение неизбывного ужаса. Золотая статуя медленно повернула верхний придаток к Джонасу, и тот не стал ничего больше ждать. Он со всей прыти нырнул в заросли, пробиваясь сквозь густую листву и плотно растущие сучья. Хоть Джонас и старался уворачиваться, но острые края коры и листьев изрезали все его лицо.

А возле тропы статуя повернулась вокруг своей оси, оглядывая окрестности.

— Далек Тай далеку Секу. Прием, — сказала она.

Через несколько секунд поступило подтверждение, и Тай снова связался со своими собратьями.

— Далек Тай, жду отчета в квадрате 456,8. Без задержек.

— Так точно, — ответил он. — Подняться!

Тай определил, что уровень энергии все еще на минимуме: использовать подъемное устройство — не самая лучшая мысль. Тем не менее, поднявшись над верхушками деревьев, он ощутил на броне тепло полуденного солнца и перенастроил полусферы на захват солнечной энергии. Настроив системы слежения, он направился в нужном направлении. Обуглившийся труп Васкеза остался лежать на земле, а Джонас, ошарашенно проследив, как некогда желанная золотая статуя поднялась в воздух и полетела, развернулся и помчался дальше в кусты.

***

— Росаспата.

— А, да, — сказал Доктор. — Дворец Виткоса. Последнее пристанище инков до того, как испанцы окончательно сломили сопротивление.

Группа устроила привал на уступе, с которого открывался вид на долину Урубамба. Из-за жары все обливались потом, а запасы воды почти подошли к концу. Доктор знал о том, что профессор Бингем отправился в путь с мальчиком, Паблито, но трое незваных гостей в группе — Натаниэль Уокер, Барнаби Браун и Джеймс МакКиллох — с двумя местными проводниками оказались для него сюрпризом.

— Именно, — улыбнулся профессор Бингем, обрадовавшись знаниям своего собеседника об инках. — Хотя я всегда акцентирую внимание на болезни, которая вызвала гибель оставшихся инков.

— Ужасный конец, и все же это жизнь. Начнем с того, что Писарро устроил с инками, Христофор Колумб — с коренными американцами, а Артур Филипп — с австралийскими аборигенами. Цикл повторяется.

Хайрам бросил долгий взгляд на этого человека. Прежде ему не доводилось встречать личность со столь обширными познаниями о жизни, а он повидал многих…

— Смотрите!

Доктор поднял голову. Натаниэль указывал на восток, в небо, у гребня ближайшей горы. Проследив за его рукой, Доктор заметил что-то блестящее, которое исчезло за хребтом.

— Что это было? — спросил Хайрам.

— Не знаю, — ответил Натаниэль. — Никогда не видел такой летательный аппарат. Для самолета слишком мал.

— Доктор, вы заметили?

— Не совсем, — сказал тот, не желая даже думать о том, чем это ему показалось. — Я бы сказал, нам стоит идти, куда шли.

— Ни черта подобного! — ответил Джеймс, забросил на спину рюкзак и пошагал по тропе.

— Если он разбился, нужно помочь. — Натаниэль пихнул Доктора пистолетом в бок, указывая путь. — Кроме того, им может понадобиться доктор.

***

Перевалив через гряду, они оказались в соседней долине, но ни следа крушения не обнаружили.

— Видите, — сказал Доктор. — Так и думал, что нет никакого смысла это делать. Пойдемте обратно.

Он обернулся, собираясь уйти, но из долины донесся звук выстрелов, совершенно не подходящий для этого временного промежутка.

— Что это? — спросил Хайрам, пытаясь разглядеть край долины через верхушки деревьев. — Чем бы это ни было, оно внизу, в долине, а может, на противоположном склоне. Как думаете, Доктор?

Но Доктор уже знал, что это был за звук. Звук, который он слышал всю свою жизнь. Звук, за которым обычно всегда следовала смерть.

— Нужно уходить. Сейчас же.

Он пошел прочь, но Натаниэль навел на него пистолет. Доктор просто выбил оружие у него из руки и зашвырнул в кусты.

— То, что находится в долине, пистолетом не убьешь. И никаким другим оружием, которое существует в тысяча девятьсот одиннадцатом году. Лучше всего для нас — немедленно уйти.

— Почему, Доктор? — спросил Хайрам.

— Потому что внизу — великое зло, и если мы не доберемся до безопасного места, нас всех…

Внизу кто-то громко закричал, прервав беседу, а потом к ним подбежал плачущий Паблито.

— Что случилось, Паблито? — спросил Хайрам, обнимая мальчика.

— Адельмо упал. Там! — ответил тот, махнув рукой дальше.

Доктор ринулся вперед.

— Хайрам, оставайтесь здесь, с Паблито. Остальные — за мной! Пистолеты держите при себе, они могут понадобиться.

Натаниэль, вытаскивая оружие из зарослей, сказал:

— С чего бы? Вроде вы говорили, что против «зла» они бесполезны.

— Бесполезны, но нельзя знать наверняка — все случается впервые.

***

На базе в каньоне двое далеков под руководством третьего обстреливали склон. Когда далек Тай приземлился, Сек повернулся к нему.

— Докладывай!

— Все системы вернулись к норме. Темпоральный сдвиг привел к незначительным колебаниям в энергетической системе и принудительному отключению.

— Окажи поддержку Джасту и Каану. Мы должны вернуть Сердце Скаро! Будь настороже, в этом районе находятся и действуют люди.

— Так точно! — ответил Тай и направился к сородичам, целясь в склон горы. Выстрелами он был уже почти разрушен, обнажив валуны и камни, много тысяч лет не касавшиеся воздуха.

***

Доктор стоял над телом Адельмо. Тот лежал лицом вниз, верхнюю часть его тела скрывали кусты, росшие у тропы. «К счастью, — решил про себя Доктор, — это избавит людей от ужаса видеть, какая гримаса у него на лице».

— Что с ним? — спросил Натаниэль.

— Определенно мертв, — отозвался Доктор, окидывая взглядом остальных. Дрожащий проводник не сводил глаз с тела своего бывшего приятеля. Доктор шагнул к нему.

— Что ты видел? Пожалуйста.

Проводник взглянул на Доктора, потом снова на своего павшего товарища и сказал:

— Эль дьябло.

— Безумие какое-то, — сказал Натаниэль. — Эй, мы зря тратим время. Наверное, он выпил что-нибудь, чего не стоило…

— Выпил! — воскликнул Доктор и, когда Натаниэль направился дальше, оббежал того и встал перед ним. — Я видел раньше такие раны. Если вам нужна причина смерти, сильно сомневаюсь, что это было употребление ядовитых жидкостей!

— Какие еще раны? — спросил Джеймс, стоявший над телом. — Я ни царапины на нем не вижу.

— Не внешние, нет. Но поверьте, внутри у него адская…

Громкий рокот разорвал воздух, и все инстинктивно ухватились за ветки. Птицы вдалеке, вереща, снялись с места и понеслись прочь.

— Лавина! — выкрикнул Барнаби.

— Здесь? Сильно сомневаюсь! — ответил Джеймс.

Доктор знал: вести людей навстречу опасности означает приговорить их к смерти, но он должен был знать, что задумал враг, и что никто не изменил историю.

— Это доносится оттуда, — сказал он, указывая вверх по тропе. — Идем!

***

В относительно безопасном укрытии зарослей Доктор и остальные с трепетом наблюдали за тем, что происходило. Глубоко внизу четверо далеков продолжали обстреливать склон.

— Что это такое? Подобных устройств я раньше не встречал, — сказал Джеймс.

— Я видел что-то похожее, пусть и не такого масштаба, — добавил Барнаби. — Проект Британской армии на случай возможных стычек с различными европейскими группировками. Их называли бронемобилями. 

— Стычек… — сказал Доктор, отлично зная, что через три года европейские группировки намертво сцепятся в Первой мировой войне, а бронемобиль станет гораздо более известен под названием «танк».

Отвлекшись от далеков, Натаниэль наблюдал за Доктором.

— А ты, кажется, далеко не так удивлен, как мы.

— Я видел их раньше. Они убивают. Только и делают, что убивают. Сначала стреляют, потом задают вопросы. Они убили миллионы людей, и каждый раз я…

— О, ну хватит, Доктор, миллионы? — сказал Натаниэль. — Мир бы не оставил без внимания внезапную гибель миллионов людей. Мы бы об этом слышали.

— У мира есть свои загадки: «Мария Селеста», колония Роанок, исчезновение Гамильтонов. Думаете, вы заметили бы, если бы погибли миллионы? У людей удивительная склонность не замечать очевидного, сомневаюсь, что и в этом случае было бы иначе. В течение всей истории далеки убивают без колебаний, но не без причины. Не могу понять причину, по которой они сносят эту гору, и, естественно, это меня беспокоит.

Барнаби вышел вперед и облокотился на ветку сгнившего дерева.

— А мне кажется, они потрясающие. Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь…

Ветка, на которую он оперся всем весом, сломалась, и Барнаби, провалившись в густой кустарник, вылетел на прогалину.

Далек Джаст повернулся и увидел его.

— Барнаби, — начал Натаниэль, но Доктор зажал ему рот.

— Нет! Слишком поздно!

Барнаби вскочил и попытался сбежать. Срединная секция брони Джаста развернулась, он прицелился в беднягу и выстрелил. Безжизненное тело Барнаби со свистом пронеслось в воздухе и врезалось в дерево.

Слова были лишними. К тому моменту, когда останки Барнаби упокоились на земле, остальные бежали прочь и находились на полпути к вершине гребня.

Привлеченный выстрелами, Сек обернулся.

— Далек Джаст, ты отправишься со мной и поможешь уничтожить людей! Далек Каан, оставайся с Таем, вы должны открыть Сердце Скаро!

— Так точно! — ответили оставшиеся участники Культа Скаро и разбились на пары.

— Бежим! Быстрее! — выкрикнул Доктор, пытаясь загнать людей на гору. Проводник поскользнулся на склоне и упал, Доктор немедленно решил помочь ему, но услышал гул подъемного устройства и помчался дальше.

Поднявшись на гребень, Натаниэль и Джеймс остановились. Доктор взбежал наверх, вытащил застрявшую в пальто ветку.

— Что стряслось с Кедро?

Снизу донесся выстрел из лазерного оружия далеков, и звук двигателя изменился.

— Не останавливайтесь, нам нужно добраться до Хайрама.

Они мчались сквозь джунгли, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь. Позади в небе показались фигуры двух далеков, приближавшихся к ним.

— Черт, как же сбежать от них? — воскликнул Джеймс.

— Есть парочка идей, — ответил Доктор. — Кроме того, надо убедиться, что Хайрам найдет затерянный город до сумерек, иначе история изменится.

— Что вы несете? — насмешливо бросил Джеймс, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо.

— Вы знаете, где он находится? — спросил Натаниэль.

— Да, ну, вроде того, знал когда-то. Слушайте, просто доверьтесь мне. Учебники истории в действительности уже написаны, хотя, должен добавить, о вас в них ни единого слова… о, боже. — Доктор остановился, окидывая своих спутников взглядом.

— Что? — спросил Натаниэль.

— Ничего, — отозвался Доктор, скрывая свои истинные чувства и снова сожалея о том, что знает, как все произойдет в будущем. — Совершенно ничего.

— Смотрите, Доктор!

Он посмотрел туда, куда указывал Джеймс, — в небо. Далеки прекратили преследование.

— …повторяю, обнаружено Сердце Скаро.

— Хорошо, — сказал Сек. — Мы возвращаемся на место.

Они с Джастом развернулись и, набрав скорость, полетели к остальным.

— Сердце Скаро? — переспросил Джеймс.

Доктор проводил взглядом двух далеков — черного и золотистого, — пока те не исчезли из виду.

— Кое-что, чего я уже тысячу лет не видел…

***

Хайрам и Паблито терпеливо ожидали возвращения Доктора и спутников. Джеймс, запыхавшись, упал на землю. Наталиэль прислонился к дереву, глядя на Доктора и Хайрама.

— Где остальные? — требовательно спросил Хайрам, с сожалением понимая, какой ответ его ждет. Доктор покачал головой, и тогда Хайрам бросил взгляд на склон, с которого они только что спустились.

— Экспедиция проклята. Нужно вернуться…

— Нет! — воскликнул Доктор, вставая. Теперь на него переключилось внимание всей группы, так что он попытался успокоиться. — Ну, я имел в виду, не стоит принимать поспешных решений, в смысле, в свете происшедших… событий.

— Событий? Событий! Доктор, погибли люди, хорошие люди. Нельзя оставаться здесь, нужно вернуться в деревню, взять оружие и привести еще людей, чтобы сразиться с тем, что убило…

— Как бы не так, — ответил Натаниэль, пряча пистолет. — Эти штуки, кажется, нельзя остановить обычными пулями. Верно я говорю?

Сообразив, что Натаниэль обращается к нему, Доктор кивнул. Взглянул на Хайрама, потом на перепуганного Паблито. И на минуту задумался, пока остальные собирались с мыслями.

— У меня есть идея получше, — сказал Доктор, стараясь все вернуть в нужную колею. — Хайрам, наверху есть хижина, там живет семья, они накормят вас, и у них можно будет остановиться на ночлег. Натаниэль, Джеймс и я попробуем разобраться с этими чудовищами.

— Мы? — уточнил Джеймс.

— Вы же хотите отомстить, правда? — спросил Натаниэль и начал чистить ружье.

***

Приблизившись к горному склону, испещренному следами от выстрелов, далек Сек приземлился. Каан поднял окуляр, направив его на новосозданный обрыв, остальные последовали его примеру. Из породы выступали массивные очертания космического корабля далеков. За тысячелетия, которые он провел, погребенный в скале, его части искорежились до неузнаваемости. 

— Далек Джаст, ты поднимешься на борт корабля и вернешь Сердце Скаро!

— Так точно! — ответил тот и двинулся вперед. Впрочем, когда до корабля осталось десять метров, люк сорвало взрывом, и из него появился серебристый далек. Энергии ему хватило как раз на то, чтобы приземлиться с бесцеремонным грохотом прямо перед Джастом.

— Стоп! — завопил он дрожащим из-за повреждений голосом. — Вход на эт-то судно з… запре-щен!

— Мы — Культ Скаро! — заявил, выкатываясь вперед, Сек. — Мы служим Императору далеков! Как и ты!..

— Повторяю… это запрет… запретная зона! Вы н-н-не войдете! — выкрикнул далек, прицеливаясь в Джаста. Сек беззвучно связался с сокомандниками, а потом Тай и Каан неожиданно открыли огонь по дозорному далеку. Но выстрелы не причинили вреда. Неисправный далек, раздражаясь все сильнее, попытался прицелиться и выстрелить в Джаста, который до сих пор не отступил. Дозорный выстрелил, но луч прошел в двух футах от Джаста.

— Мы должны отступить! — выкрикнул Сек, и они вчетвером взлетели, убираясь в безопасное место. Дозорный далек пытался проследить за ними, повернув окуляр, но сервомеханизмы его купола заело.

***

Джонас и подумать не мог, что за этот день с ним случится такое. Сначала — золотая статуя убила его друга, статуя, которая потом заговорила и улетела прочь. Потом — другие статуи подрались друг с другом и разлетелись в разные стороны. Теперь Джонас стоял на прогалине, глядя на торчащую из горы половину… корабля? Джонас подошел ближе к горе, пытаясь разглядеть получше.

Агрегат лежал здесь с давних пор, решил он. Скальные обломки вокруг этой штуки говорили сами за себя, хотя Джонас не мог понять, наклонился ли корабль из-за того, что потерпел крушение — если это вообще было крушением, — или его снесло лавиной.

Он собирался сделать еще один шаг, но слева, очень близко, раздался звук. Джонас медленно обернулся, стараясь не делать резких движений. В трех футах от него стояла серебряная статуя, и ее верхний придаток глядел прямо на него.

Джонас замер, не зная, что делать. Вскоре статуя повернулась и посмотрела в другую сторону. Джонас медленно отступил прочь и, убедившись, что она не собирается неожиданно броситься на него, убежал, спрятавшись за валунами неподалеку.

***

Хайрам и Паблито вскарабкались по крутому склону и исчезли в относительной безопасности соседней долины. Доктор провел их взглядом. Он знал — если больше им ничто не помешает, — что желание Хайрама найти хижину в конечном счете приведет его к открытию древнего города, которое и прославит его. И все же осталась одна темная глава, которую Доктору следовало исправить: Натаниэль и Джеймс не были частью истории, по крайней мере, событий с Хайрамом, и так должно было оставаться.

Джеймс пригнулся, жестом показав идущим следом, что им стоит сделать то же самое. Стараясь держаться позади, остальные медленно подобрались к обрыву и снова увидели гору, изрубцованную следами от выстрелов. Но ни трех золотых, ни одного черного далека нигде не было видно. Остался только серебряный.

— Еще один приятель? — спросил Джеймс.

— Нет… — начал Доктор, — этот новенький. Наверное, с корабля.

— Корабль? — переспросил Натаниэль, а затем его взгляд остановился на огромном металлическом диске, выступавшем из утеса посреди сломанных деревьев. Он тут же припомнил, как много лет назад читал книгу Герберта Уэллса. — Доктор… вы хотите сказать, что эти создания из космоса?

— Хуже. Они из другого временного промежутка. Не из тысяча девятьсот одиннадцатого года.

Не веря своим ушам, Джеймс и Натаниэль переглянулись.

— Но если это правда, и если вы, Доктор, так хорошо их знаете, то…

В ответ Доктор только улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с дозорного далека. Тот бродил, описывая концентрические окружности: с его подвижностью явно было не все в порядке.

— Джентльмены, прав ли я, если предположу, что Барнаби был военным, и что в вашем рюкзаке может находиться что-то вроде взрывчатки?

Джеймс крепко сжал завязки на рюкзаке.

— Ну и?..

— Думаю, пора и нам заняться раскопками.

***

Далек Сек разглядывал своих подчиненных. Вода со сталактита капала ему на купол. Низкую освещенность в пещере можно было легко скомпенсировать, единственное, чего Сек не мог исправить — собственную гордость. Он развернулся, глядя в темноту пещер. Дозорный далек не нанес никому из них повреждений, но его защищало сверхмощное силовое поле. Тысячи лет, проведенные под влиянием Сердца Скаро, должны были привести к тому, что дозорный получил часть его сил.

— Мы должны предпринять новую атаку! — предложил Каан после нескольких минут молчания. Сек ничего не ответил.

— Дозорный далек поврежден! — добавил Тай, немедленно отведя окуляр от входа в пещеру. — Он не сможет долго функционировать!

— Нельзя быть в этом уверенными! — ответил Сек, поворачиваясь к своим солдатам. — Сердце Скаро поддерживает его, но и ослепляет! Он больше не отличает враждебные формы жизни от далеков!

— Я могу помочь.

Все четверо тут же определили, откуда исходит звук, и Тай неожиданно разозлился из-за того, что позволил кому-то нарушить периметр. Держа руки над головой, к ним подошел взъерошенный человек с длинной черной бородой.

— Меня зовут Джонас, — сказал он, — и мне кажется, я знаю, как провести вас на корабль.

— Объяснить! — потребовал Сек, а остальные окружили беднягу.

— Я проследил, когда вы ушли после того, как другой напал на вас. Подождал немного, а потом подобрался к тому кораблю. Серебряная статуя подошла ближе, но ничего мне не сделала.

Сек обдумал услышанное. Возможно, дозорный далек был поврежден так сильно, что считал далеков врагами, а остальных — союзниками. Или хуже — перестал считать себя далеком! Последняя мысль наполнила Сека отвращением.

— Ты отправишься вместо нас на корабль! Мы покажем, как деактивировать окружающее его силовое поле!

Джонас кивнул, сложив руки в мольбе своим захватчикам.

— Да, я помогу вам.

— Успех будет вознагражден! Неповиновение приведет к смерти!

Продолжая кивать, Джонас улыбнулся. Сама мысль о том, что его пустят на корабль, ощущалась как награда. Он не сомневался: изнутри он найдет способ разрушить все пять статуй, а потом — заявить права на сокровище в виде единственного на Земле космического корабля.

***

Высунув голову из зарослей, Джеймс не сводил взгляда с корабля: тот находился не менее чем шестьюдесятью футами ниже. Убедившись, что его ноги стоят твердо, он протянул руку к следующей ветке. Время от времени с ветвей срывался мусор и падал вниз по склону, к кораблю, и каждый раз Джеймс замирал, убеждаясь, что никто его не преследует. С этой выгодной позиции он не мог видеть серебристого далека, и это Джеймса все время беспокоило. Пусть Доктор и сказал, что далек поврежден и вряд ли сможет попасть со дна долины в такую высокую цель, — Джеймс помнил, что эти штуки умеют летать.

Он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону, откуда пришел: полюбоваться делом рук своих. На фоне серых скал и густой растительности натянутая им гирлянда из проводов, соединявшая динамитные шашки, была едва заметна. Доктор хотел обрушить оставшуюся гору прямо на инопланетный корабль. Обстрел далеками достаточно ослабил склон, чтобы тот держался нетвердо. Кораблю стоило пролежать еще тысячу лет под камнями благодаря взрывчатке Барнаби.

Далеко внизу Натаниэль, пригнувшись, крался сквозь густой кустарник, держа наготове ружье, чтобы прикрыть Доктора. Тот как раз медленно брел к кораблю. Натаниэль утер лоб. Он считал план Доктора как минимум глупым, если не больше. И все же вот он, здесь, идет прямо к серебряной статуе.

— Приветствую, — сказал Доктор и, держа руки в карманах, не торопясь пошагал к дозорному далеку. Тот медленно повернулся, оглядывая нового незваного гостя. Доктор ему улыбнулся. Далек никак не отреагировал.

Словно поправляя рукав, Доктор помахал правой рукой. Заметив сигнал, Натаниэль снял палец со спускового крючка и перестал целиться в окуляр далека. Доктору каким-то образом удалось наладить контакт. Натаниэль осторожно сместился так, чтобы целиться в голову Доктора — на случай, если это все было частью плана далеков.

Доктор подошел к далеку, впервые разглядев, насколько сильно тот поврежден. Большая часть панелей его солнечных батарей перекосилась, оторвавшись от основы, или попросту отвалилась. «Руку» с вантузом срезали. Не хватало одной из лампочек на куполе. Полушария с левой стороны были с силой вдолблены внутрь. К несчастью, заметил Доктор, его бластер держался все еще крепко.

— Объяви о своих на-на-намерениях! — запинаясь, сказал далек. Доктор смерил его взглядом и осторожно вытянул из кармана звуковую отвертку. Осторожно навел ее на далека: тот никак не реагировал. Через секунду-две Доктор прочел показания отвертки и тут же поднял брови.

— О, значит, так, — сказал он и спокойно прошел мимо дозорного прямо к открытому люку. — Ужасная все-таки у меня память.

Натаниэль изумленно глядел, как Доктор шагает к кораблю. Далек не попытался его остановить, а значит… 

Он поднял ружье, снова целясь Доктору в голову. Через несколько секунд тот скроется внутри, и этого хватит, чтобы разобраться с этим сообщником пришельцев. Натаниэль уже собирался нажать спуск, но заметил движение справа и оторвался от прицела.

В паре метров от него находился черный далек. Он вернулся.

Натаниэль вспомнил, что ему говорили: самым слабым местом этого существа был окуляр, прямой выстрел ослепит его. Он осторожно направил ружье на черного далека и почти выстрелил, когда слева тоже послышался шум. Он обернулся: менее чем в трех метрах находился один из золотых далеков. Натаниэль попытался прицелиться в новую мишень, но погиб до того, как смог выстрелить.

***

Высоко над долиной Джеймс пытался установить последнюю из шашек. Провода он уже протянул, все, что оставалось — вскарабкаться по скале обратно и присоединить их к взрывателю. Он пошел назад, проверяя на ходу каждую ветку. На полпути он замер: его охватило странное ощущение, будто за ним наблюдают. Джеймс медленно повернулся, так, чтобы оказаться к скале спиной.

В воздухе парили двое далеков, которые, не теряя времени, немедленно уничтожили беднягу.

***

Зайдя в корабль, Доктор быстро направился в приборный отсек. Там царил хаос. Весь пульт был забросан останками еще трех далеков. Большинство систем управления сломалось, хотя центральная система и ядро обработки данных выглядели целыми. Доктор быстро шагнул к пульту управления полетом, заметив зеленый и выглядящий весьма чужеродно прибор, торчавший из центрального пульта — чужеродный даже для далековского судна. Он начал перепрограммировать системы, но за спиной у него раздался голос.

— Прошу тебя, человече добрый, отойди от стола.

Доктор удивленно обернулся. В дверях стоял человек с длинной черной бородой, держа в руке пистолет.

— Вы кто такой? — спросил Доктор, но человек оставил вопрос без внимания и подошел к стенной панели, оглядывая оборудование.

— На черном рынке эта штука за неплохие деньги уйдет, как думаешь?

Доктор уставился на человека. Невероятное нахальство — продать на запчасти разбитый корабль далеков! Хотя Доктор сталкивался и с худшим. Он подошел ближе, не обращая внимания на пистолет, все еще направленный на него.

— Как вы сюда попали?

— Как и вы, — ответил Джонас, медленно поглаживая отполированный металл. — Через парадную дверь.

«Дозорный далек не может стрелять в гуманоидов, — вспомнил Доктор. — Так что он пропустит любого, кто не является далеком».

— Это весьма технологически сложное инопланетное судно, выше понимания науки этого мира. Нельзя просто разломать его на куски.

— И не понадобится, — сказал Джонас. — Далеки сделают все за меня.

— Вы хоть знаете, что они из себя представляют?

— Ага, они такие же, как я. И стоит мне повернуть этот выключатель, они дадут мне награду. — Джонас улыбнулся и положил руку на голубоватый диск, расположенный на дальней стене. Доктор не успел возразить: из темных коридоров послышался стихающий гул отключенных энергогенераторов.

***

Снаружи дозорный далек снова переключил внимание на корабль. Внутренние контроллеры зарегистрировали неожиданную ошибку в генераторе щита, окружавшего судно. Возвращаясь, он заметил перед собой четыре враждебные цели и, пытаясь уничтожить захватчиков, выстрелил несколько раз, но безнадежно промахнулся. Перед тем, как скользнуть в люк, четверо далеков выстрелили и разнесли дозорного на куски.

Далек Сек катился по коридору к приборному отсеку, а трое остальных разъехались по сторонам — проверить и исправить все так, чтобы привести в порядок внутренние системы корабля. В приборном отсеке обнаружился Доктор: он стоял возле ТАРДИС, припаркованной у дальней стены, на лице — ни капли эмоций.

— Как ты выжил?.. — спросил он. — Как ты продолжил существовать, когда вся моя раса погибла?

Оставив вопрос без внимания, Сек сосредоточился на машине времени врага, стоящей в углу. Доктор это заметил.

— Решил позвать ее — вдруг понадобится?

— Давайте-ка ближе к делу!

И далек, и Доктор обернулись. Возле рулевой консоли стоял Джонас, сжимая в руках бластер, позаимствованный у одного из погибших далеков.

— Что ты собираешься делать?! — спросил Сек.

— Я провел вас в корабль, как и просили. Теперь дайте и мне что-нибудь из сокровищ, которые есть на борту — как я просил. — Он навел бластер на Сека, но тот, по-видимому, не беспокоился за свою безопасность. — Иначе я поиграю с этой штукой.

— На твоем месте я бы сбежал, пока есть возможность, — сказал Доктор, но Джонас пропустил его слова мимо ушей и шагнул к Секу. Тот не шевельнулся.

— Вылезай из этой скорлупы и поговорим!

Некоторое время Сек не двигался, затем с гулом невидимых сервоприводов его броня раскрылась. Доктор изумился. Он ожидал, что черный далек просто испарит человека на месте. Джонас удивился не меньше, когда одно из щупалец студенистого существа метнулось вперед и, обвившись вокруг его шеи, начало медленно душить. Доктор ничем не мог помочь бедняге; Сек, усилив хватку, сжал горло Джонаса почти до дюйма и сломал ему шею. Когда тело упало на пол, броня Сека уже почти закрылась, пряча мутанта внутри.

Теперь в отсек вернулись и трое остальных далеков. Сек наступал на Доктора.

— Помещение, где хранится Сердце Скаро, запечатано! Мы не можем войти!

— Ты дашь нам доступ! — воскликнул Сек и навел в грудь Доктору бластер.

— Системы управления полетом активированы! — сказал Джаст. Сек повернулся к нему, отвлекшись от Доктора, а тот быстро сунул звуковую отвертку в потайной карман на рукаве.

— Проложить курс по геостационарной орбите над Лондоном! Мы обстреляем цель термоядерными зарядами!

— Что? Зачем?! — возмущенно спросил Доктор, но Тай тут же взял его на мушку.

— Потому что ты его защищаешь!

Когда включилось силовое поле, пласты, удерживавшие корабль на месте более тысячи лет, испарились, и тот бесшумно выскользнул из каменной темницы прямо в небо.

— Судно поднимается. Мы достигнем позиции через двадцать пять релов! — сказал далек Джаст.

— Системы вооружения активированы, — сказал Каан. — Программируем траекторию на Лондон.

— Простите, можно задать маленький вопрос?

Сек проигнорировал Доктора, памятуя, насколько часто тому нравилось вмешиваться в решающий момент. Но к Доктору повернулся Тай: слушателей теперь хватало.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что это за зеленый прибор, который установлен на главном пульте?

Все далеки повернулись к пульту. Зеленое устройство было подключено к пульту и уходило глубоко внутрь его панелей. Неожиданно Сек осознал, что не придал значения этому компоненту, и тут же повернулся к Доктору.

— Не надо на меня смотреть, он находился здесь еще до моего прихода. Хотя кое-что я могу сказать… это устройство повелителей времени.

Канн подъехал ближе и просканировал прибор своим вантузом.

— Устройство подключено к главному генератору, — сказал он.

— Может, остановитесь и задумаетесь, почему дозорный далек не пускал вас внутрь? Его уже перепрограммировал… повелитель времени. Потому дозорный и пустил меня, но пытался остановить вас.

— Ты деактивируешь устройство! — выкрикнул Сек.

— Ну еще бы, — ответил Доктор и направил на прибор звуковую отвертку, но другая его рука указала на дверь ТАРДИС. — О, еще одно: Сердца Скаро здесь нет, я разбил его незадолго перед тем, как сокрушить этот корабль — тысячу лет назад.

В миг, когда он активировал отвертку, свет в отсеке погас. Когда заработал аварийный генератор, Доктора уже след простыл, а ТАРДИС начала дематериализовываться. 

Далек Джаст заметил, что высота стала уменьшаться: медленно, но верно гравитация начинала брать свое, и их суборбитальный полет закончится падением.

— Основной генератор деактивирован. Управление полетом потеряно. Нужно оставить корабль!

Панели затряслись, Джаст, Тай и Каан, превратившись в нечеткие силуэты, исчезли. Сек огляделся вокруг, а потом активировал темпоральный сдвиг вслед за своими сородичами.

Тарелка на чудовищной скорости погрузилась в океан; корабль разорвало пополам, и он затонул почти тут же. Стояло раннее утро, и в темноте никто так и не увидел, как инопланетный корабль скрывается в волнах и начинает двухчасовое погружение в самую мрачную часть океана — место, которое люди называют Бездной Челленджера.

***

Хайрам стоял на вершине холма, бок о бок с Паблито. Перед ними расстилался затерянный город, который он искал. Из руин их вышла поприветствовать небольшая горстка людей; Паблито сказал, что это кечуа, дружественное племя, которые живут на этой высоте. Хайрам определил: они находились в двух тысячах метров над уровнем моря, а может, и выше. Густая зелень скрывала древнее чудо, но теперь о нем узнали — и вскоре должен узнать остальной мир.

«У Гарри был фотоаппарат, — подумал Хайрам, — надо вернуться за Гарри».

Пока Паблито болтал с местными, Хайрам, осматривая территорию, наткнулся на загадочную синюю будку, стоявшую возле одного из разрушенных зданий. Подойдя ближе, он изумился даже сильнее: из будки появился Доктор!

— Вы живы! — воскликнул Хайрам, шагнув к Доктору, и пожал ему руку.

— Конечно. Не беспокойтесь, за собой я всегда услежу.

— Те существа…

— Убрались прочь и больше не побеспокоят вас. Можете расслабиться и наслаждаться своим открытием.

Все еще восхищенный зрелищем, Хайрам обернулся, разглядывая город.

— Я провел годы, считая, что он где-то здесь. С тех пор, как в тысяча девятьсот восьмом я побывал в Сантьяго, я знал, знал, что здесь что-то есть!.. О, Доктор, как радует мысль о том, что перед нами — неисследованный город инков!

— Еще бы. Ладно, мне пора. Удачи вам в исследованиях.

Доктор уже собирался вернуться в ТАРДИС, но Хайрам остановил его.

— Зачем спешить? Может, присоединитесь ко мне?

Улыбаясь, Доктор шагнул в ТАРДИС, и, оглянувшись, одарил Хайрама последней улыбкой.

— Не-а, нет смысла. Я тут уже был.

Дверь захлопнулась, и через секунду ТАРДИС исчезла. Хайрам завертел головой и заметил Паблито: тот стоял у него за спиной. Улыбнувшись, Хайрам обнял его за плечи и повел обратно, к месту, которое выглядело главной площадью города.

— Работы у нас хоть отбавляй, мальчик мой, действительно, хоть отбавляй.

Он вознаградил себя еще несколькими часами в разрушенном городе, зная, что в грядущие дни его завалит бумажная работа над находкой, а еще нужно вызвать сюда своего коллегу, Гарри Фута, и чтобы он на этот раз взял фотоаппарат. Он знал: воспоминания об этих днях навсегда останутся с ним, но о большей части событий этого дня он никогда не расскажет, ни одной живой душе, сколько будет жить.

Когда они с Паблито начали спускаться обратно в лагерь, Хайрам окинул город последним взглядом. Над Мачу-Пикчу медленно садилось солнце.


End file.
